This invention relates to a speech synthesizer timepiece with alarm function which displays a time setting in a visual or an audible form when the time setting is reached. More particularly, the invention relates to a talking timepiece which is capable of providing an audible representation of a time setting already registered in the timepiece when the alarm mode is switched from the silence mode to the sound mode.
In the past, the applicant of this application proposed a talking timepiece with a variety of functions. To provide alarm function, such timepiece is adapted to deliver an alarm sound or message when an alarm setting time is reached. However, it is often necessary to confirm what time the operator has set. In the case of an alarm timepiece with a visual display, two lines of display are needed with one displaying real time and the other displaying an alarm setting.